Helping Hand
by TCRLN
Summary: A detective, second only to L, that goes by the alias "H". L didn't want to work with her, as for the reason why, nobody knows.
Well, I'm kinda back. Haha, well, in regards to my other stories, I'm still experiencing writer's block. Sad me. I'll try and update some this week.

On other notes, I've read all of the Sakura-centered Death Note/Naruto fics known to existence. I'm really disappointed that not many people thought of writing much of Sakura/Death Note fics, but there are some really good ones. Go read. Lmao

And I'm also thinking of writing a SnK/Naruto crossover, and of course, it's Sakura-centered, like my other fics.

Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I suggest we get some more help."

The occupants of the room aside from L turned to the speaker, a screen with the letter W displayed in fancy font.

L bit his thumb's nail as he examined all the screens in front of him, not giving any indication that he heard anything.

"I agree. But who should we get?" Matsuda asked, the others nodding, the same question on their mind.

"Have you ever heard of the detective who goes by the name "H"?" The voice from the screen asked.

Matsuda was about to reply before he was cut-off.

"No."

The people in the room turned to L, surprised by the tone of finality in the way he spoke.

"Ryuzaki-san, we know you're the best detective in the whole country- heck, probably the whole world! But don't you think we could use another detective to help us in this?" Soichiro said, the others nodding at his words.

"I do not want to work with her." He replied, his answer directed to the screen.

The others glanced at each other.

"Let us hear the opinions of the others, Ryuzaki-kun." The voice from the screen said.

L didn't reply, opting to stay silent but remained listening to what was being said behind him.

"Her?" Aizawa asked, asking the question everyone had in their mind.

"Yes, her. As I said before, she goes by the alias "H". She is, arguably, one of the best detectives, second only to Ryuzaki-kun, known to man. She prefers to stay low, which is why I am not surprised that you have not heard of her. I suggest that we contact her and ask her help in this case."

The others pondered over this suggestion before nodding.

"How do we contact her?" Soichiro asked.

"I will take care of that." Was the last thing the voice in the screen said, before a ringing sound was heard, making some of the people in the room jump.

"Geez, a warning could've been nice." Matsuda mumbled.

The people in the room waited for the sound that would indicate that the person answered the call.

L inwardly sighed, chewing on a piece of cake. The idea of calling _her_ up to help in the case was preposterous, he most certainly did not need _her_ help in this. But on the other hand, he, admittedly, could use some extra thoughts, seeing as none of the people in the task force could keep up with him, with the exception of Watari. But even he had trouble in understanding sometimes.

He just didn't want _her_ of all people to be the person to help him.

A beep was heard, halting his thoughts.

" _The person you're calling is busy at the moment, please try and call later_."

The people in the room looked at the screen incredulously.

The person dropped the call.

' _Typical her.'_ L thought, slipping a piece of candy in his mouth, eyes still locked on the screens in front of him.

Another ringing sound alerted them that Watari was trying to call "H" again.

And again.

And again.

The others were getting tired of expecting the person to answer, and seeing as it was almost midnight, they bid L a farewell as they left.

The ringing still continued as L turned his chair and faced Watari, who came out of a room behind him, when he heard the door close, telling him that everyone left.

"Why her?" L asked as he lazily held up a fork with his thumb and index finger.

Watari was about to answer before the sound of a call being answered rang through the room.

"What the fuck do you want?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Well, that's a wrap. Thoughts, please? LoveMuch.


End file.
